Bubble Heads, Muscles and Ever Afters
by EmmyNoodle
Summary: Sarah wasn't expecting a happily ever after, more like an anonymously ever after. Then she joined the world of ditzy blonds and bubble heads with their steroid pumped boyfriends, and it changed her whole perspective. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- this is my first fanfic, normally I write original pieces so be patent with me =S **

**I'll probably put the first couple of chapters up but if I don't get any reviews I will just stop writing this, no point publishing crapola =)**

**Disclaimer: This fic bears no intentional resemblance to any persons living or dead. If I'm doing my job right, it should bear a very great resemblance to persons made up and not owned by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubble Heads, Muscles and Ever Afters<strong>

**Chapter 1. Any other day**

I came home from my run to an empty house, no surprises there. My mum would come home in an hour or so, it was after all, only six thirty in the morning, the night shift ended at seven. Once again I wished my mum didn't have to work the night shift but it pays better and we need the money. I kicked my runners off and wandered into the kitchen to get myself some breakfast, when I finished my cereal I jumped in the shower, this was my favourite part of the day, when I'd gotten home from my run with a sense of accomplishment and was free to do what ever I wanted, but I particularly liked the shower, I could be anyone I wanted in the shower, a pop star, a famous ballerina, I could be Dr. Phil for all anyone cared, it was exiting to be more than just your average fourteen year old girl I eventually got out of the shower, just as my mum was coming home. Wrapping a towel around myself I went to go talk to her.

"Hey mum," I said, kissing her on the cheek, "How was work?"

"Hi, Sarah, it was fine, I had to pull a code though."

"Nothing to bad I hope?"

"No, no, just a run away, security took care of it, then we just sedated her, poor thing, she was so confused. Anyway, are you almost ready for school?"

"Getting there." I told her as I went to my room to get dressed for school, I dug around I'm my wardrobe and found a black and white skirt that I hadn't worn in forever, it was loose and floaty and came to just above my knee, I put on a close fitting black singlet and tucked it in, I had a white belt around my waist and decided on wearing my black ballet flats with it, who said you could find nice outfits at the thrift store. I put on the tiniest bit of make up, grabbed my handbag and a black cardigan. Mum was in bed now so I quietly slipped out the door, locking it behind me and walked to the bus stop. I sat down, it was now quarter to eight so I had about fifteen minutes to wait, as I waited I watched the people that lived across the road from the buss stop, the Young family, there daughter Claire was in my class at school, we were friendly and polite to each other but we weren't friends. Claire was one of those bright bubbly girls with a perpetual smile and bouncy hair, she had only moved to La Push from the Makah Rez two years ago but she ruled the school along with her cheerleader friends. Just as the bus came around the corner I saw Quil Ateara pull up out side her house and honk his horn, Claire came running out and jumped in the car, kissing Quil on the cheek. Lots of people though it was weird that Claire was friends with Quil but no one really though that much of it, he was known as a sort of protector around the Rez and people trusted him and his friends. I got on the bus and took a seat in the middle and relaxed just a little bit, content with the fact that this was any other day.

...

I sat down at my usual lunch table, with my small group of friends.

"Hey Sarah," Chloe said

"Hey."

"Are you dancing after school? she asked.

"Yep," I said popping my 'p', "classical tonight."

"Do you mind if I come and watch?"

"Yeah sure, I'm going strait after school." I told her making a mental note to ask if everything was okay with her.

"I swear you insane sometimes Sarah, the things you put yourself through." Hannah said, chuckling to herself.

"It's not as insane as what some girls do," I said to her, not for the first time, "at least I don't starve myself for it, it's just something I love to do."

Hannah wrinkled her nose at me "I just don't understand why you have to practice like everyday and then there's all that running you do, eew, how can you even get up that early?"

"Just don't worry your pretty little head about it Hannah." I sighed and shared a look with Chloe as Hannah went back to eating her salad.

...

When school ended I headed for my locker and meet Chloe there. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked, I knew her parents were having some trouble at home and I wanted to make sure she was okay. "I'm fine, it's just that mum and dad, are kind of loud and I just don't want to be there at the moment." She explained

"Fair enough," I said as I pulled my dancing bag out of my locker and put the books I would need for homework in my handbag, "How's Harley holding up?"

"Well he's been spending a lot of time at Marks place but I think he's coping okay" Harley is Chloe's younger brother, he's only eleven but very smart, a definite book worm. "I'm ready, we good to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

...

Chloe and I got on the bus and sat towards the back, it didn't take long before the bus was full and we were pulled into a conversation with some on our friends, Alex and Lucas. The conversation, about weather or not Chloe and I should join the cheerleading team along with Hannah, who was already on it, abruptly ended when we got off the bus in the middle of La Push. La Push is not very big but it does have a super market, a video store, a milk bar, a doctor's surgery, car repair shop and a dance studio. There are various other little businesses but if you wanted anything of interest then you needed to go into forks or Port Angeles. In fact it was incredible that there was even a dance studio. Its run buy a woman called Analise, she is from Russia and was training in a famous dance academy there when she met her husband and fell in love. She finished her training, got married and moved to La Push, his home town, and started the studio so that she could support herself and so her daughters could dance as well.

I walked into the milk bar and bought a large strawberry big m and two chocolate bars. I handed one of the chocolate bars to Chloe as we crossed the road to the studio.

"You know it wouldn't be so bad being a cheerleader." I said.

"I suppose. Its not that I have anything against them, its just that I know Alex and Lucas only want us to tryout so they can ogle us in skimpy skirts."

"Yes, but who says that's a bad thing?" I said, as if it were nothing, all the while avoiding making eye contact. "Oh My God, Sarah…" Chloe exclaimed, and then seemed at a loss for words. "Which one? I mean, well… Lucas or Alex?"

"Lucas, not that much, but enough that I want him to notice me."

"Awww you two would be so cute together" She sighed.

"It'll probably never happen. Think about cheerleading though, we would be making some new friends, and I know we only have a year left at middle school, but if we like it and are any good at it, it would make high school easier. Having a group to fit in with, know what I mean?"

"Yes, I see what you mean, and you'd get in easily, your super fit."

"You would to, I know its not usually your thing, all the clichés but I think it would be fun. I mean there's no harm in trying out."

"Yer lets try out. Hannah will flip out when we tell her."

"I know right, I better go get changed, save me some big m." I said over my shoulder as I put my school bag in one of the cubby holes provided and took my gym bag into the bathrooms. Today was one of my private lessons, they were my favourite because it meant I could wear what ever I wanted (within reason), and I didn't have to abide by the uniform rules. Today I had hot pink tights and a grey leotard and cross over, if it were a group class I would put a skirt or shorts on as well, just so I didn't feel so exposed. Today it was just Miss Analise, Chloe and I so I didn't bother. I took my pointẽ shoes out of my bag, I had two pairs, a black pair and a pale pink pair, today I was wearing the black pair. I picked my bag up off the bathroom floor and took it out to the foyer where Chloe had taken over one of the couches and was doing her homework. I put my dance bag with my school bag, took a swig of the big m and walked over to the studio where I knew Miss Analise would be fiddling with the music.

I gently tapped on the door to alert Miss Analise to my presence.

"Hello Sarah, how are you today?"

"Good thank you, yourself?" I asked as I sat down on the floor next to the rosin box, to put my shoes on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know its not much at the moment but I like to develop my characters a little before I move into the plot to much. Please review, even if it's to tell me that this is the worst thing you've ever read and I should just curl up in a hole and hope to die soon…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Sorry this was a little late, I was meaning to update every week but I just don't think I'm going to be able to keep up with that so it might have to be a bi-weekly thing. Everythings kind of crazy at the moment with subject choices for next year already, its only term two and decisions about uni and blah blah blah. I just want to say a huge thank you to DareBare13, I actually though you were telling me it was crap at first lol thank you. And rocknroll300 thank you for taking the time to tell me you liked it, and of course those people who put me on story alerts, thank-you.**

**Disclaimer: In the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubble Heads, Muscles and Ever Afters<strong>

**Chapter 2. Shake Your Booty**

I woke up this morning feeling confident that I could do this, but now, after school, standing in the doorway to the school gym watching just about every other girl that can fit in a cheerleading uniform at this school I wasn't so sure. All the practice that Chloe and I had been doing with Hannah this past week in the lead up to this suddenly went down the drain. There were so many other girls trying out, most of them were younger and prettier then me, and I'm feeling fairly certain that they have better chances of getting the squad because their younger, their not going to be leaving at the end of the year.

"Sarah!" I heard Hannah yell. I looked around and spotted her in her uniform standing near the judging table with Chloe and another girl who was in a La Push Wolves cheerleading uniform too. I walked over with some trepidation. "Hi Hannah, Hi Chloe." I said with a slight shake in my voice. "Don't tell me you're nervous, you're like super over qualified for this, you know, stop stressing." Hannah said with a high pitched girly laugh. "Thanks Hannah, I know, it's just that I've never done _cheering_, you know." It suddenly occurred to me just how much I was saying 'know' and I hoped I wouldn't suddenly start giggling and saying 'like' all the time. "You'll be fine, this is Maxi by the way," Hannah made a gesture toward the other girl in the Wolves uniform. Maxi was very pretty, she had flawless mocha coloured skin with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes and eyelashes that were so long that I could have sworn she had eye lash extensions. "Hi Maxi, you guys aren't judges are you?"

"I am, so is Claire Young and Ellen Colbey, and Mrs Defoe is supervising. I think every ones here now so we better get started, I'll see you two latter." She said with a friendly smile before walking over to stand behind the Judging table.

"Excuse me! Excuse me everyone! Can I have your attention please!" Mrs Defoe said through a microphone a few seconds latter. The room fell silent. "Thank-you, I will be your supervising teacher, but I would like to hand over to Claire Young, La Push Wolves Middle school Cheerleading Captain." There was a smattering of applause while Claire took the microphone. "Right, we have five places available on the squad and two alternate spots. Tryouts are going to be over the next. Today where going to teach you a short dance routine, a cheer that goes with it and well go through some basic jumps and tumbling. At the ends of the day were going to watch you all perform in groups of five or six. After that we're going to invite twenty of you to come back tomorrow and do a further tryout, including stunts. Now we don't want you all worrying what people think of you here, just go for it, we're looking just as much for people willing to give it a try as much as we're looking for skill." Claire had a huge smile on as she finished up. "And remember, have fun!" She said as she handed the microphone to Ellen.

"Hey girls, can I get you to stand in a line please, and we'll assign someone to run you through everything." It took a little bit but eventually every one was in a line through the middle of the gym facing the bleachers. Ellen had a Cheerleader go along the line and count us of into groups of ten and put a cheerleader with each group. Soon there were five groups in separate areas of the gym learning a short routine.

My confidence had come back; Chloe and I were sitting next to each other on the bleachers waiting for our group's turns' to present in front of the judges. I wouldn't say I had it in the bag but I was defiantly in with a chance. There were some girls who more than probably wouldn't make it to the next round; they just couldn't pick the routines up. At least I had that to my advantage, I was used to learning things like this quickly.

Soon I was standing in the middle of the gym with four other girls, none of whom I knew any more than the fact that they weren't in my year level. Surprisingly this made it easier, Chloe was watching me intently so that she could give me feed back when we came back tomorrow. Ashley, the girls who had taught this group the routines counted us in "1, 2, 3, 4!" Then along with the other girls I yelled as loud as I could with a smile on my face,

"Hey, Hey, Get Ready

Ready for the Best

We're the Wolves from La Push

Doing it together

We'll Prove that it's True

So Everybody Fight for the Blue, Purple and White"

I did the basic steps along with the other girls and was pretty sure I'd gotten it all right, so taking my que from the girls in the groups previous I yelled "Go Wolves!" and did a high kick and some jumps, before walking back to the bleachers to sit with Chloe and Hannah.

Next up was Chloe's group, the last group. She did a great job, she's naturally athletic, just her kind of sport doesn't usually involve short skirts and shouting 'SHAKE YOUR BOOTY'. When she sat back down Hannah leaned over to say "You guys are a shoe in, the others don't stand a chance." She's such a sweet girl, I love her to bits; she's smart to, just a little naïve. Just then Claire got up to talk, "Okay, girls, you all did really well. You can all take a brake, go get a drink, have a chat, but be back here in twenty minutes. Can all the current members of the Wolves come down here to help decide. Thank-you." Hannah went down to talk with the other girls. Chloe and I talked about who we though would make the team. Some really desperate girls started to do flips and walkovers in a desperate attempt to show off their skills before any final decisions were made, I don't think any of the actual judges were paying attention.

Twenty five minutes latter Claire called us all to attention. "We've made out decision on the final twenty, when I have finished reading the list out, I'd like you to leave if you aren't called out. If you are called out we'd like you to stay behind so we can talk to all of you." A lot of girls looked kind of crushed as she said this, she hadn't even gotten to reading the list. "Lily Nokomis, Ava Donoma, Madison Little, Sophia Lomais, Natalie Davidson, Milly Sherry, Alyssa Kenda, Grace Poole, Brianna O'Cain," by this point I was getting a little nervous, "Leah Daniels, Sarah Rozene," Yay, now I just needed Chloe to get in too, "Abigail Hendricks, Mia Nokomis, Olivia Valencia, Emily Ross, Mellissa Downing, Charlotte Schuss, Isabella Heartly, Jane Nano and Chloe Imala. If you all could stay behind."

Claire handed the mic to Ellen Colby, "Hey Girls, We are all really proud of your effort today and I can't wait to see you back here tomorrow. We need you to bring comfortable and tight fitting clothes because you're going to be trying some stunts, we are in need of two new flyers so whoever is most confident and comfortable with that will most likely be our new flyers. We also need three new tumblers, you all showed great potential in that area so tomorrow is just about narrowing down the field. Hope to see you all tomorrow." She said with that smile that all the cheerleaders around here seemed to have. Eventually Chloe and I left, we both wanted to get an early night's sleep before tomorrow. I had a feeling that I was going to be bruised and battered before the week was out.

..OoO..

Next day I went through the motions of school, I was really nervous about the final day of tryouts, it wasn't that a really wanted to get on the team that badly, it's just that I felt like I had to prove myself. I bore my fears in quiet solitude though; I didn't feel like having people tell me I would be fine, it wasn't any of their business. Chloe knew though, she could tell by the way I wasn't talking as animatedly, how if there was a lull in the convocation I wouldn't bring up something meaningless and stupid to talk about, I would just sit in the silence, she could tell in the way I chewed on my fingernails, but didn't bite them off. They were things that would be perfectly normal for someone else, but for Chloe and me they told a story.

…

I got in. It wasn't a big deal really. I was fine, probably not the best at being a base, I just didn't have the muscle for that, sure I was strong but I wouldn't hold a person above my head for that long. It made me appreciate male ballet dances all the more. I was one of the new La Push middle school cheerleading team flyers. Next week we are going on a camping trip as a team bonding exercise. It sounded stupid but apparently it was some sort of hazing, nothing bad just the new girls doing all the dirty work for the other twenty, more experienced cheerleaders. We're going to stay in the forest behind Claire Young's house, there's apparently a big paddock out the back there, like a hundred meters from the house and Claire borrows these two huge tents from the school for us to all sleep in. I'm actually getting excited. I can't wait til' we get our uniforms. The only bad thing about joining the squad is that I have to quit one of my private dance lessons now. It's not that bad though. I didn't really need them anyway; ballet was always just a hobby, now I got twenty-two instant friends, just add water.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- so tell me what you think, I'd really like to know. I want Sarah to be just any other girl with a normal uncomplicated life (if it's possible to put those things together). If you're getting board though don't worry, a very important flea bag or two are coming into the next chapter =) I've already planned it all out.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologise in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors as I'm uploading this as soon as I finish writing. since I last wrote Sarah's 'voice' has changed (at least to me) I don't know how much this will affect the story from a reader's perspective. I do feel that she no longer sounds like a 13 year old but much older however I didn't feel like dumbing her down so to speak so we'll just have to see where it goes =) Happy reading**

**Bubble Heads, Muscles and Ever Afters**

**Chapter 3. Silly Girls**

A whole week has gone by since I Sarah Rozene, became a cheerleader. Now I must admit, I always though that cheerleaders were total bimbo's, let me just say that I was wrong. Only some of them are. There are twenty four girls on the La Push middle school cheerleading squad and only about five of them fit into the typical cheerleader stereotype that you see in the movies. The rest of them are actually really cool.

In this past week I've gotten really close with some of the other girls, I know Ellen Colby and Lily Uley really well, and I've hung out with some of the other girls in their group as well, including Claire Young who is Lily's cousin. I don't see much of Claire outside of school and practice though because she is always with Quil Atera. I asked Lily about it and she said that Quil was always just a family friend and kind of became Claire's best friend along the way. Hopefully I'll get to see more of Claire this weekend though. Tonight is the team campout, I've heard the other girls talking about it, saying that some huge prank is going to be pulled on us new girls but I don't really believe it. Chloe does though; she's so scared to go. She's lived her whole life in La Push and never gone camping; I can't help but laugh at her.

I run a list over in my head as I walk to my locker, its all the things that I will need to take with me tonight, one of the rules of the camp out is that we cant go back home for anything once we get to the camp site. I'll need: my sleeping bag, a pillow, sleeping mat, pyjama's, clothes for tomorrow, towel, toothbrush, toothpaste and of course food. We are all planning on taking a ton of lollies and have a massive binge while we're there. Chloe is standing at my locker when I get there.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hey, are you excited for tonight?" I ask with a bit of a chuckle

"NO! This is going to be horrible, what if a bear comes to eat us, and what about those massive wolves that live in the woods around here. What if they try to eat us? And I don't think I can like not go to the bathroom for a full day and a half." I stop what I'm doing and give her a look.

"Chloe…You do know that there is a toilet, right."

"I don't want to have to dig a hole in the ground every time I need to go to the bathroom."

"Chloe, there's already a giant hole in the ground with a building on top of it and everything; there's a shower as well."

"Are you sure…" Chloe asked with a sceptical look. I just roll my eyes at her, finish packing my bag. "I'll see you tonight, and stop worrying." I yell over my shoulder as I head for the bus and she for her mums car.

o0o

Despite telling Chloe to stop being silly, that there was nothing to worry about I found myself getting nervous as I walked the same path to the bus stop I walk every morning. Claire lives across the road from my bus stop so it's not like I'm nervous about getting lost and there are zero crime rates in La Push so I'm hardly going to get kidnaped or something. No, I'm scared that at some point during the course of tonight I will make a complete and utter fool of myself and... And what? I'm not really sure why I'm nervous. Truth be told it's not so much nervous as a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Either way I get to Clair's house in a matter of minutes. I was a little worried about what to do when I got there and about being the first one there but these worries dissolve as soon as I see the front yard. There are three cars out the front with girls getting out of them and waving good-bye to their parents. There is also a fairy light lit path leading around the side of the house. I slip into an easy conversation with the other three girls as we walk around the side of the house and continue to follow the fairy light path into the woods. They all congratulate me on making it onto the team, and I thank them.

When the trees finally break we're standing in a large clearing. I had been told it was a paddock, it's the size of a paddock but it's more natural than that, it is defiantly a clearing. In the clearing are two large tents, they look like army tents and cold probably fit all of us into one. The other girls are all standing around talking. I spot Chloe and Hannah standing in front of the opening to one of the tents talking to Claire. I weave my way through the other girls to them, "Hi, um so do I just put my stuff any wear or do I need to put it in a certain spot." Claire beams at me and says "We're all sleeping in the same sort of spot, why don't you put your sleeping bag with ours?" It turns out the tents are separated in to year levels, the youngest girls were in once tent, the older in the other, this girls in the middle of the two groups could choose whichever tent. I agree with Claire's plan and we head into the tent. It's very spacious inside but at the same time cramped. The cramped feeling comes from the mess that is inside, there are unrolled sleeping bags everywhere in no particular pattern, as well as bags strewn all over the place. I can spot more than one Tupperware container stuffed with lollies. As I unfold my sleeping bag and add it to the circle that the others have made with theirs Hannah exclaims "you guys are in for the best night ever!" both Hannah and Clair are super excited. The excitement is beginning to catch on, I am no longer nervous, I feel like Hannah is right, this is going to be an amazing night. Just as I think that my stomach does a strange little dance. That strange feeling is still there.

The night progresses quickly, everyone is having a ball. We have had a very, and I do mean very, large dinner of sausages and potato's washed down with a lot of fizzing drink and about a ton of lollies. We sang campfire songs and even a couple of cheers, twister and truth or dare have been played; now the night is beginning to wind down. It's only around eleven o'clock but everyone is worn out from a long week at school. Somebody has decided that everyone should go to bed and we can stay up talking. There is a flurry of activity, everyone sties to find there bag and their pyjamas within the bag, as a result there are clothes tossed all over the tent and it's impossible to navigate my way over to my bag without stepping on some peoples clothes. In all the activity I lost track of Hannah, Chloe, Claire and Maxi, who I had been talking to around the camp fire. I found them all in the corner of the tent that we had staked out for ourselves.

Eventually everyone was in sleeping clothes and lying down inside their sleeping bags'. The five of us, Chloe, Hannah, Maxi, Claire and I that is, had arranged our sleeping bags in a circle so our heads were on the inside and our feet the outside. This was so we could talk amongst ourselves without being too loud. There were similar clusters all around the tent; I could only presume the other tent was set up similarly. "I'm so glad you two joined the squad, you'll have so much fun." Hannah said. "Yeah me too, I didn't think I'd like it at first but I've had fun so far." I jumped in after Chloe and said "We'll see what you're like after our first proper practice session." "You're probably right," Chloe giggled, "you've got the head start on me there, you're used to it anyway."

"hmm," I hummed in reply.

"Yeah, you're really into dancing aren't you Sarah?" Claire asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I love it. I can't imagine life without it." I informed Claire with a smile.

"Are you going to become a professional then?" Maxi asked.

I thought about how to articulate my feelings towards dance, "I want to be successful, to be good at it but I don't need to be a professional to be successful. Besides my mums kind of glad I quit one of my private lessons. Those do not come cheap." That seems to be the best way to sum it up; it was too hard to really express all the complicated emotions that I had about dance. "What do you guys want to do when you finish school?" I asked, I'm not uncomfortable being the centre of attention but I don't like to talk about myself that much, so I steered that conversation away from myself. "I think I want to be a Journalist, but La Push is so boring!" Maxi exclaimed, drawing out the 'o' in so. The night got darker and eventually I got tired, I was no longer paying much attention so the conversation, I let the other girls giggle on. Despite being tired I couldn't get to sleep, it wasn't that I was uncomfortable but I couldn't stop tossing and turning. I had a strange sensation building in my stomach; it wasn't like anything I've ever felt before. This strange feeling kept on building in my stomach; the more I wiggled around in my sleeping bag the more strange glances I got from Claire. I assumed that my fidgeting must be bothering her as she was trying to sleep right next to me, so I mentally yelled at myself to stop moving, as I lay in the tent staring up at the canvas ceiling I tried to assess what the feeling was that was keeping me up. It was almost a pulling sensation, telling me to get up and go outside, I knew that was a stupid notion so I tried my hardest to supress the urge. Eventually I fell into a restless half sleep.

I woke up staring at the top of the tent. I don't know what woke me up or how long had passed since I fell asleep. That nagging feeling was in my stomach, stronger than ever, without thinking I sat up. I had thought that everyone else was asleep but I looked around and saw that Claire was awake too. The need to get up and go outside was getting stronger and I still didn't know why I wanted to go outside. Suddenly and without warning the night broke out in a terrible gut wrenching cry "Ahhhh Woooo!" Wolves.

Some of the girls stirred, others woke completely. "Grrrrr, Ra!" They're close, someone on the other side of the tent screamed, everybody was awake now, most were looking around with wide frightened eyes. Despite this I still wanted to go outside, as I stood up I saw Claire, she was smiling. There was a scratching noises and guttural grunts coming from the other side of the thin canvas walls that enclosed us. I stumbled my way over and around people "Sarah!" Chloe called out in fright, I didn't know if she was calling for me because she was scared or if it was because she was scared for my safety as I got closer and closer to the entrance of the tent. It pained me to hear her so scared; I looked back at her she was her sobbing onto Hannah's shoulder, Claire just sat there smiling to herself. I didn't understand either Sarah's tears or Claire's secret smile, all I knew was the pull I felt to be outside. As I left the tent I saw a lot of Quileute men making howling noises and growling at each other, that must be why Claire was smiling, it was all a practical joke. The pull now felt as though someone had stuck a hook into my belly button, looped it around the base of my spin and was using it pull me around the corner. As I rounded the corner of the tent I understood, fate had made me rise from my bed and go out into the night in search of the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He stood among the other men but he did not partake in their antics, he was completely still as though frozen, then he turned his head in my direction and made eye contact. All at once my heart leapt for joy and was completely crushed. It leapt because this beautiful God like creature was looking at me, poor lowly little me, he was a stranger to me yet I felt I knew him and he knew me, all of me, my past, my present and my future. My heart was also crushed in this moment because I knew he would never look at me again, who was I to this heavenly man but a silly thirteen year old girl?

**Hello to my long lost readers, it's been a long time since I updated or wrote anything other than essays for school for that matter but I'm on summer holidays right now and the urge to write hit me so here we are. I feel like I need to explain my absence of just over a year but I really don't have an explanation other than I got busy =/ sorry. I hope to be able to write a lot more in the months to come but don't hold your breath, I no longer know where this story is going so you are warned. **


End file.
